


Colours and Paint

by Everyonceinawhile



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Awesome Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Love, POV Carol, Painter Carol, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyonceinawhile/pseuds/Everyonceinawhile
Summary: Brunnhilde was a work of art. She was beauty and grace. The first time Carol had seen her, she wanted to kiss her. The second time, she wanted to paint her. In their relationship, she had done lots of the first and very little of the second. Brunnhilde hated when she painted her. She said she didn’t deserve it. Only heroes should get immortalized forever. She didn’t see that she was also a hero. All she saw was her failures and the people she couldn’t save.Or Carol insists on painting her and smut happens.





	Colours and Paint

Brunnhilde was a work of art. She was beauty and grace. The first time Carol had seen her, she wanted to kiss her. The second time, she wanted to paint her. In their relationship, she had done lots of the first and very little of the second. Brunnhilde hated when she painted her. She said she didn’t deserve it. Only heroes should get immortalized forever. She didn’t see that she was also a hero. All she saw was her failures and the people she couldn’t save. 

 

Carol had set up in her room. Brunnhilde was sitting in the window seat, reading some kind of book. Carol said she was painting flowers but she was actually painting Brunnhilde. She was planning on painting the flowers but then she saw how the light hit her hair and she couldn’t help. She needed to paint her more than she ever needed anything else in the world. She needed to immortalize the happiness and peace she was radiating. 

 

“Are you painting me?” 

 

“No. How vain are you? I told you I was painting flowers.” 

 

“Let me see.” 

 

“It’s not done yet.”

 

“I’m sure it’s still beautiful.” 

 

And so Brunnhilde walked over. Carol was panicking.  There must be a way to hide it. Some way. 

 

“Those sure are some strange looking flowers. In fact, if I didn’t know better I would say that it looks like me.” 

 

She raised her eyebrows in a way that clearly said “Don’t try to lie to me. I know you’re painting me. And you better start explaining.” 

 

She raised her eyebrows right back saying “You’re my girlfriend and you’re pretty. What more do you want me to say? I’m going to paint you if I want to.” 

 

Brunnhilde stepped closer until Carol could feel her breath on her neck. 

 

“I thought I told you not to paint me.” 

 

“But you’re a work of art. And I need to paint those.” 

 

“I’ll show you a work of art.” 

 

Then something cold was on her face slowly dripping. Red paint. 

 

“Real mature of you.” 

 

“I can show you something more mature if you want.” 

 

She leaned into her and gasped as she felt Brunnhilde’s tongue slowly licking up her neck. 

 

She licked up until she got to the little hollow that always made Carol a mess and then she bit down. She bit down and sucked slowly and then licked over it. 

 

Carol almost fell off her stool then.  Brunnhilde picked her up and then tripped over a paint can. She almost dropped her but she rolled and Carol landed on top of Brunnhilde. An almost perfect swap. That is except for all the paint that was now spilling onto the floor and onto them. But this was where Carol wanted to be. 

 

She leaned down kissing her. She nipped her lips until she finally opened them to her and she could dominate her mouth. She saw Brunnhilde’s eyes close and felt the little sigh slip out. She could have stayed like that for hours but she had more plans. 

 

So she pulled away and started kissing her neck and her cheeks. Kissing all of the skin she could easily reach. And once she had kissed every space, she moved down slightly. She reached down until she felt the edge of Brunnhilde’s shirt. She pulled it over her head and then off came the bra. 

 

Carol had to stop for a second. Her body was so beautiful. 

 

“After this, I am definitely painting you.” 

 

And before she could protest, Carol was kissing her again. She moved her hand up and grabbed one of her beautiful tits. And then to make sure every part of her was worshipped properly she moved her mouth to the other one. She swirled the nipple around in her mouth before sucking just slightly. She felt more than heard the moan and quiver that followed. She nipped it barely with her teeth as she slowly pulled away. She rolled the other nipple between her fingers and then sat up. 

 

“Stay right there. I’ll be right back.” 

 

She walked over to the paint and smiled. She brought the cans over and then sat back down on top of her. 

 

“This is going to be fun.” 

 

She dipped the tips of her fingers into the paint and started painting onto her skin. She swirled the paint around in smooth lines. She painted every inch of her stomach and then she moved up painting all around her tits. She did the lightest fo touches making Brunnhilde arch and try to get more. After she had tortured her for long enough, she kissed her again and smiled. She wasn’t expecting Brunnhilde to grab her and stand up. 

 

She had her arms wrapped around her thighs and then they were kissing again. They were stumbling just like it was their first time. She was pressed against a wall. She was grabbing onto her shoulders to try to stay upright as Brunnhilde kissed her throat. She kissed down and then she was grinning her shit eating grin. Then she kissed her and finally after what felt like forever, she started to finger her. It was the perfect rhythm of two people who know what they’re doing and what’s best for them. In just a minute, Carol was a wiggling mess. Brunnhilde was grinning at every noise that came out fo her. She was enjoying this every second of it. 

 

Finally, she came. It exploded out of her along with traces of her power. Her power exploded through the walls until the whole wall sparked with energy. And she was panting and tired. And Brunnhilde was lowering her down from the wall. And Carol was dying. But she was living. And she looked over at the person she loved most in the world and smiled. 

 

“I messed up your shoulders.” 

 

And so she had. Amongst the swirls and mess of paint, there were two clear handprints from where she had needed to only hold onto that one thing. 

 

“Maybe we both need to get cleaned up.” 

 

“Wait.” 

 

Carol needed to finish painting Brunnhilde. And now she knew what was wrong with her painting before. Because Brunnhilde wasn’t shapes she was colours. She was every colour in the world in a vaguely human-like form. She was the most beautiful thing Carol had ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut and I'm really proud of it. I really like it.


End file.
